


I Know Why I Don’t Like Stanley

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay With This - all media types, I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Based on the kiss scene dialogue, Bisexuality, E3: When The Party’s Over, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Spoilers, lesbian love, s1e3, sex scene, twist - Freeform, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Syd finally realized why she doesn’t like Stanley romantically and it’s all because of her best friend Dina.Aka I rewrite the kiss scene so instead of Syd leaving and revealing her powers her and Dina work out and start dating.
Relationships: Dina/Brad Lewis, Sydney Novak/Dina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	I Know Why I Don’t Like Stanley

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! First work for the fandom!

Syd followed Dina like a puppy all the way upstairs into one of Ricky’s many rooms. She silently hoped that it wasn’t _Ricky’s_ room she was about to enter but for Dina so be it.

Once inside Syd could see that Dina was laying down on the bed and crying, doing nothing to hide the fact that she was distressed. She never needed to hide from Syd.

Closing the door slowly behind herself it alerts Dina to her presence, she turns to acknowledge her but then goes back to looking at the ceiling. “Oh. -Hey.” Syd doesn’t think Dina should ever sound so sad.

Syd awkwardly walks over to the bed, slinking in next to her best friend and staring up at the ceiling too. Upon noticing a quite frankly scary as hell deer head she cracks a light joke. “Are you crying because there’s a dead animal hanging above your head?” When she looks over to see Dina isn't in the mood for jokes she feels bad, trying to think of what to say to make her feel better.

Syd turns her head, “okay, talk to me.” Nothing. “What happened?”

Dina shifted, “um…” sniffling as she collected herself to speak, a single tear trailing down her cheek before she spoke.“It’s just Brad. We got in this huge fight and I don’t even know what it was about.”

Syd could guess what it was about, Brad was a control freak who couldn’t stand to see Dina with anyone besides him. But she didn’t want to say that while her friend was hurting so instead she tried to relate.

“That happens with me and my mom a lot.” It wasn’t a lie, she and her mom fought all the time, over grocery shopping, picking up Liam, dealing with life in general. It got quiet and she thought she might’ve said the wrong thing so she looked away from Dina and back up at the ceiling.

“And then he asked for his jacket back.”

Brad didn’t deserve to have Dina wear his football jacket, she was too good for him. His sleezy jacket could fuck itself for all Syd cared.

Dina turned this time, looking at Syd before laying on her side and cupping her hands under her cheek as she looked at Syd. It was obvious that Syd was supposed to do the same so she tried her best to turn the same way and not make it seem too eager. She looked into Dina’s kind and warm chocolate eyes, she could stare into them forever. She swallowed.

“Well, look on the bright side.” Dina looked a little surprised for a second, as if anything good could come out of this situation. “At least you won’t have to wear that hideous jacket ever again.” Syd couldn’t help but smile at that, happy to see Dina give a small grin in return.

It was silent for a little, Dina looking at Syd and Syd looking at Dina. Just how it was meant to be.

“Guess you’re stuck with me.” It was meant as a joke, but Syd couldn’t make it come out humorously. She felt sad, and acknowledging how lonely she’d felt lately without Dina was something she didn’t want to do.

“I wanna be stuck with you.”

And if that didn’t just about make Syd’s heart leap out of her throat nothing would. This was the moment she’d been wanting. For her and Dina to be alone, together, just together. The two of them close, breath mingling.

_I’ve finally figured it out, the reason I don’t like Stan._

And she leaned in, pressing her lips to Dina’s. It was wonderful and spectacular and she felt that her stomach was flipping inside her as she grew nervous. The butterflies flying away when Dina pulled away. She looked startled with a “uh…” as she sat all the way up.

“Syd, we’re just drunk.” She tried to amend. But it was too late because Syd could feel herself slowly folding in on herself as reality hit her in the head. She’d kissed her best friend. She kissed **Dina**.

“Oh, yeah. Sure I— didn’t mean…” Dina weirdly shook her head and suddenly the bed was lava and she had to remove herself from it, standing up and inching backwards towards the door.

“Um…”

“It’s just not…”

Syd shook her head and smiled, nodding as she felt pain course through her entire body. “Yeah, no. No, totally.” She waved her hand, “it’s fine. It’s fine, really, it’s just…” Syd pointed towards the door as she tried to escape quickly. “I gotta… I— I— Uh, I’m getting a ride home from Stan.” She moved closer to the door, “so… Uh...okay.” She reached for the doorknob and opened it, about to leave before Dina stopped her.

“Wait. Syd.”

She turned back, afraid out of her mind that Dina was going to freak out. That the worst of her fears would come to life and Dina would leave her, not want to be friends with her anymore and ditch her. But she didn’t do any of that, she stood up and walked over the Syd, reaching out and grabbing her wrist and lightly dragging her over to the bed. They both sat down on the edge of the bed and stared down at the floor.

“I couldn’t let you leave…” Dina mumbled, looking away as she spoke. “I’m sorry for freaking out. I’ve never kissed a girl before and you shocked me a little.”

Syd blushed heavily, still mortified at her actions. “I’m still so sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to—“

Dina shook her head though, looking over at Syd, right into her blue eyes and said— “it’s alright.”

Syd swallowed hard, nodding as if she was commanded to. “Yeah, alright.” She still couldn’t believe that Dina would forgive her after that.

“It’s not like I— I didn’t not like it.” She helplessly said.

Syd looked like she needed to be rebooted as she stared into Dina’s eyes for guidance. “You— you didn’t hate it?”

Dina gave the smallest of smiles, “I don’t think I did.”

They sit there for a while, Syd too scared to say or do anything to change the peaceful atmosphere.

“Can…Can we do it again?”

Dina looked hopeful and Syd felt her heart speed up and her stomach flip. “Yeah— yeah! I’d uh, I’d like that.” She felt ridiculous as she stumbled with what to say.

Dina took the initiative and leaned in, locking her lips with Syd’s as they closed their eyes and gave into the kiss. Dina shifted a little closer, raising her hand to place it on Syd’s thigh.

Syd took that as permission to go a little farther and she pushed her tongue into Dina’s mouth and was thrilled to find it encouraged. She put her hand on Dina’s shoulder and pulled her closer, letting herself be pushed back onto the bed. She ran her hand down Dina’s body and sighed as the other girl started kissing down her neck. For once Syd couldn’t get her jacket off fast enough as pulled at the black fabric. Dina took a break from kissing to help her, taking Syd’s shirt off as well. She seemed a bit shocked as she looked down at Syd’s bra and breasts.

“You gonna take your dress off?” Syd huffed, pulling ar Dina’s blue dress, god was it fucking pretty. She looked pretty in everything.

Dina blushed and nodded as she slipped off the dress, rolling over as she took the whole dress off. Left in nothing but her underwear and bra she looked a little nervous. Syd hurried to take her jeans off to lighten the mood, so they’d both be left in their undergarments.

Dina crawled back on the bed, hovering as if unsure now of what to do. Syd twitched her lip before she reached up to bring Dina closer, kissing her lips and her jaw, then down her neck and to her collarbone. Delighted at the moan she received, Syd continued.

Dina unstrapped her own bra and blushed as her tits became exposed. “You’re the second one to ever see them this way.” She chuckled, a little worried.

Syd smiled up at her and kissed Dina’s cleavage, “glad I get to see them at all.” She took hold of Dina’s nipple and sucked, satisfied with the little moan her _maybe_ girlfriend made.

“I’ve never done this before— so uh! Sorry if I suck st being a lesbian.” She looked down shyly and Dina smiled.

“That’s alright, new to it all myself.” She laughed a little and pushed Syd back onto the bed, elating a surprised gasp from the short haired girl.

“I’m gonna try something, but it might suck.” She kissed Syd again, but while she was doing that her hand traveled down Syd’s body and all the way into her panties.

It was a weird feeling, Dina’s fingers probing around her cunt. But she ignored the alien feeling for a more familiar one. Dina’s lips which were heavenly on hers.

“Fuck, I never thought this would happen—“ Syd breathed, smiling a little as Dina sighed.

“I’m glad it did.”

Syd wrapped her arms around Dina and brought her down for another large kiss. Smothering her with all the love she wanted to convey in hug. It helped that Dina seemed to hit something amazing in her and she tightened her grip as she moaned.

“Always works on me, so I thought I’d try.” Dina tried to joke but instead it came out unsure. “Is it alright?”

Syd shivered and nodded, “yeah, yeah. Really good, but I’d like it if we kissed again.”

Dina smiled and shook her head, kissing Syd again, hand moving a little quicker, rubbing a little harder, twisting in all the right places.

Syd squirmed and gasped as her pussy quivered. “Fuck! Damn, Dina. You’re pretty fucking good at this for it being your first time.”

“Glad I’m doing good.” She kissed Syd again. “It would be nice if we could do this all the time…”

Syd’s eyes widened, “you wanna date? Really? This is the best fuckin’ day ever.” She smiled brightly, surging up to place another kiss on Dina’s lips.

The two of them smiled and laughed.

“Now, why don’t I help you a little?” Syd smirked and trailed her hand down Dina’s body.


End file.
